World Of Music and Confusion
by retardedo
Summary: My first s/u fic. Through Seiya's POV and feelings. Seiya meets a mysterious girl who helps him through his confusion with music. If he goes back to earth, whould it help him loosen up? Completed.
1. Confusion In Life

Hello peoples! Heh, this is my first kind of S/U fic, but not a really deep kind of one…if you know what I mean...^^. Give some credit to Sailor Chibi Star Fighter, because she helped with this, plus she picked the couple out. ^^;;; This is in Seiya's point of view, also in fighters….for most parts. And please don't flame, this is my first ever kind of romance type fics. If you have something better to say, REVIEW! Ok, ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Confusion In Life.  
  
  
  
Yep, you had guessed it. I was in a world of hurt. A world also that I had no chance. No chance to get what I want. Why did I choose *her*? Why not someone else on this planet? Why her? To my self, I am not even sure, but all I know is it's just EVERYTHING about her….  
  
  
  
I had pretty much had two lives. One of them was not very long. It was the time I had spent on earth. That one part of my life was important in some way. First, I had to find a very important woman, who was also important in my life. She had fled there, and we took the opportunity to practically become males and to become idols. Singing idols, which we wrote ourselves from our own heart. The songs were meant to attract out princess in a way. That was our ONLY mission. No one would get in our way to find her. Not for a long time until….  
  
  
  
She had entered my life. A completely different person, I would say. But she had such a sweet kindness and innocence…and it was even a wonderful feeling to know her. To talk to her. To even touch her. Just like my princess. At one point, I was confused. They had even noticed it. Why had I become such an idiot to get distracted by her, when I had my own mission to take care of? I don't know, I would say to myself. In thinking like this, would I even intend to hurt myself?  
  
  
  
It's just falling for her…..that's it. It is. In one way, my heart would lighten up to see her but on the other way; it would crumble in ashes to think she was taken by someone probably more mature than I am. Why would take myself and sit for hours and hours thinking about it? Again, I'm not sure.  
  
  
  
Friendship is a good thing. Love is even better. But it can always kill you. Like what it almost done to me.  
  
She was lonely though, because her 'boyfriend' had taken off to America. So, the only thing I can do is fill in that loneliness. I had taken care of her, even though she was stubborn, she as well as grateful for it. And I was grateful for even having to kick back and relax. But I know she was sometimes faking it. She had been ever lonelier when her 'boyfriend' didn't reply back…but of course….he was killed. And when I look at her, I could tell she was confused too. But mostly not about me.  
  
  
  
That last day when I saw her, I had almost broken up to cry, but I know I know better. "….a friend…" she had thought of me. I had thought of her more than a friend, and I still do. But…will she forget me? Did she forget me? I want to know. But I can't. I now know I have to stay here and protect my princess….  
  
It would end. No one would remember each other anymore. She would for get me, I would forget her. We will go on, but in the back of my heart, there will be memories about her. With pain too. And confusion. It will end…. 


	2. Jordan

Keiko=nice! Thank you…though…I wouldn't be surprised if anybody didn't review…-_- anyway, I hope this would be better than the last one. I guess it was too original! And if I get enough reviews, this…might be longer than expected. This probably won't be like other s/u fics cause y'know…it's sad and stuff. Enjoy!  
  
  
  
Confusion In Life.  
  
  
  
I sighed and slowly crept out of my bedroom. I went into my 'other life' form, the one that I suffered in. I felt, yet, more relaxed and comfortable in that form.  
  
  
  
So, anyway, I went out of my house I stayed in and walked to get some fresh air and time to myself, like I usually do everyday. 4 times a day, 5:00- 7:00 A.M, 12:00-2:00 P.M, 6:00-9:00 P.M, and 1:00-4:00 A.M. Though that was too late, I loved being in the night, where no one would be out there to bother me, beside of insane murderers or a thing like that. But I could take care of that. The other life had taken care of that.  
  
When I take a walk, I don't usually walk through the city. Since the place I live in-next to the Kinmoku palace-was highly occupied with LOTS of people. So, I had to set off a long walk to a quieter place.  
  
  
  
I found one day this huge meadow with a forest on the edge of it. No one was there, so I just walked around the place, examining it. There was no one in site. How long I had to reach to this place I don't know…but somewhere like one and a half hours. I would settle myself in the biggest willow I had seen. I wonder why I was doing this, again. I was changed, my personality had changed. I was a very quiet person now. A person that would always just stop and wonder about the small stuff. This very disturbed Taiki and Yaten.  
  
  
  
Today, I was on my way to the same place-that open meadow with no one. As I was walking, something strange happened. There in a nearby grocery store, I heard lots of yelling. Curious as always I have been for now, I slowly walked to the store. A girl about my age-maybe older-was being brutally shoved out of it. She seemed to be laughing though, as everything was a joke. The owner was crazy about something…she had stolen something. As I got a clearer view of her, she was a total wreck in her clothes, and her skin was dirty, and her lips were chapped. She had the biggest eyes I had seen for that point of her age, and they were deep red. Almost bloodshot, but I assumed they were natural. She had very dark brown hair, and this huge strand of hair stuck out and fell over her dark face. The rest were tied up high in a ponytail, and very wavy. It reached down all the way to her thighs.  
  
  
  
"Out! OUT! OUT!!!" The old owner screamed. "Never have I wanted to see you steal something from one of my customers AGAIN! You hear me? So OUT kid!" HE shooed her with a heavy grocery bag.  
  
"Ok ok dammit I'm going, sheesh old crap," she mumbled after her laughing.  
  
I stared at the scene, amused.  
  
The door slammed behind her. She stuck her tongue out at it. People just went by, ignoring everything. On earth, it would attract a lot of people.  
  
As she stumbled forward, she saw me and grinned.  
  
"Who are you, cutie?"  
  
I didn't respond. Just looked away, ready to continue my path.  
  
"Wait! Wait!!" She grabbed my pony tail. I glared at her. She didn't let go.  
  
"What? People and little brats to that to my hair all the time." She shrugged, and continued grinning.  
  
I still didn't say anything. I wanted to get out of here. Slowly, I slid her hand off it, and walked away.  
  
  
  
5 min later, I felt like turning around. And when I did, she was right there, standing behind me, grinning big as ever.  
  
I finally said something. "What do you want?"  
  
"Can I come with you?"  
  
I shrugged. I guess she can loosen up too. "Whatever."  
  
She got a happy look on her face and jumped up and down, like a little child. Like her. "Okay then!" She ran up closer to me, and grabbed my arm. I had an annoyed look on my face. She didn't notice. "Lead on!"  
  
  
  
And so, about an hour later, we had reached my special meadow with the special willow tree. The girl became excited.  
  
"Oh my God, this place is WONDERFUL!! Yaaaay!!" She shot past me, and pranced along the field at the part when it's covered with blooming flowers.  
  
She seemed very energetic at her age. I walked to the huge willow tree, and sat at its trunk. Today was beautiful. I would always like to just stare along the meadow, think and think and think…. There were also several olive blossoms bushes nearby, and I can smell their wonderful scent from here. Sometimes, if I have too, I would fall asleep right here.  
  
  
  
The girl soon plopped down next to me. I didn't do anything.  
  
"Look at these pretty flowers I arranged!" She showed to me. I guess they were ok. But I still made no movement. She frowned.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
I tugged some grass out and fumbled them in my hand. I shrugged.  
  
"What is your name?" She asked.  
  
"Kou Seiya."  
  
"Ahh…I think I know you. One of those switching gender people and the righteous protectors of the princess eh? Well nice to meet you." She stuck her hand out to me. "I'm Jordan. I don't remember my last name though."  
  
I slowly took her hand. She shook it vigorously.  
  
It was my turn I asked. "How old are you?"  
  
"Well… I think 19. Yeah, 19."  
  
My eyes widen. She was older than I am, and she acted like this?? "I'm…17."  
  
Seeing my reaction she said, "Well, I do tend to be drunk, and drink the wrong stuff accidentally." She giggled.  
  
  
  
Hm. Kinmoku is really like earth. I though alcohol didn't exist I earth. Maybe the whole universe drinks. This, for the little things, I came into my long thinking again. Seeing I was silent, she continued. "Even though I'm not even 21, you should try it. Lets me loosen up. But this place can too."  
  
  
  
20 min later, she got bored. "Ah...whatever." She thought I was meditating or something because I didn't say anything, and I kept my eyes on the same stop I was looking at. She had brought out a small cigarette and said to me, "Wanna see a magic trick?"  
  
  
  
I knew she was going to smoke. But that didn't bother me now. I just listened.  
  
"Hey Seiya, pay attention. Look look!!!" I turned around.  
  
She held the cigarette by its butt, and brought her other hand to it. She flicked her hand on the top and brought a leaf to it. Giving a quick wipe on the top, the leaf slowly became to burn, and she lightened the cigarette with it. "Cool eh?" I didn't say anything. Just turned away.  
  
  
  
She frowned again. Putting it in her mouth and inhaling it she scowled, "You better speak SOMETHING or I'll become very pissed." I shrugged. She sighed, letting the smoke escaped her lips.  
  
  
  
It HAS been interesting. 


	3. Good Enough?

Hi. If you don't like this fic, its fine by me. I just had fun writing it. Oh and by the way, this fic has LOTS of songs, just to let you know. It's just a way to 'express' the feeling and mood. Enjoy anyway!  
  
Confusion in Life.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
  
  
Good Enough?  
  
____________________________________________________  
  
"Whoo! This place is AWSOME!"  
  
  
  
I finally let Jordan in my house. (Well actually, its Taiki's and Yaten's also.)  
  
I guess I was pretty neat. Most of the decorating and furnishing was by Yaten and Taiki. There were very expensive paintings and drawing up on the wall, even painted on the wall. There was soft music flowing through the house, and the floor was dark, polished wood. The couches were black, red, and white, and there were small solid decorative lamps hanging low from the ceiling. Same thing with the kitchen table, and dining room. I personally thought everything was cozy. I saw the fireplace on, so I thought Taiki or Yaten was home somewhere. It was a pretty big house too. Now I was really tired, but I decided to show Jordan around.  
  
  
  
As soon as we were done, I let her use my shower. Actually, I WANTED her to use my shower. She was too dirty and smells like shit. I plopped on my bed when she was using the shower. I closed my eyes, but not sleeping. I let the fan above me gently blow my face with air.  
  
  
  
My room, compared to the rest of the house, was completely different. It was the messiest thing there was. I personally think it was worse than odango's room. But it wasn't messy like there was leftover food on the desk, or unclean clothes on the floor. I had my books-yes…books- lying all around my bed, some of them opened. I would always read a few chapters before bed, and after that, I just throw them over my bed and sleep without changing my clothes. There were also things from earth. Lots of things. Especially pictures. They were pictures of me with the senshi, Yaten, Taiki, the cast, chibi chibi. Even pictures and posters when we were three lights back then. But most of all, Odango. I made the pictures stand out especially the ones with her. I could stare and think and stare and think for hours….for days…for weeks. God, I'm sick. But do I care? I don't know….  
  
Also, I had my guitar standing beside my bed. I would once in a while strum a few sounds and songs, but I had really lost my touch in making good lyrics these days. I think too much. I'm worse than Taiki. Still, I like playing it. It just brings back memories.  
  
As I had my eyes closed, I heard Jordan singing in the shower. She just loves singing, but I can't blame her, I like singing too. Sometimes I sing in the shower too, but not THAT loud…  
  
I listened closer. IS it another one of those Sarah-whatever songs? It sounded warm though. I could hear clearly through the door…  
  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
Hey your glass is empty  
  
It's a hell of a long way home  
  
Why don't you let me take you?  
  
It's no good to go alone  
  
  
  
I would never have opened up  
  
But you seem so real to me  
  
And after all this bullshit I've heard  
  
It's refreshing not to see  
  
  
  
I don't have to pretend  
  
She doesn't expect it from me  
  
So don't tell me I  
  
Haven't been good to you  
  
Don't tell me I haven't been there for you  
  
Just tell me why  
  
Nothing is good enough….  
  
  
  
Hey little girl would you like some candy  
  
Your momma said it's ok  
  
It's not the wind that cracked your shoulder  
  
And threw you to the ground  
  
Who's there that makes you so afraid  
  
You're shaken to the bone  
  
You know I don't understand  
  
You deserve much more than this  
  
So don't tell me why  
  
He's never been good to you  
  
Don't tell me why  
  
He's never been there for you  
  
  
  
And I'll tell you it's simply not good enough  
  
Just let me try  
  
And I will be good to you  
  
Just let me try  
  
And I will be there for you  
  
I'll show you why  
  
You're so much more than good enough….  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Why did it remind me of that…day? That day…  
  
"Am I not good enough?"  
  
  
  
The song was exactly….EXCACTLY what I was thinking about…how did Jordan know and like these kind songs. She is very mysterious.  
  
Yes…It was that day…when I became confused….why? Was I good enough? Was I not? Was I just a little *thing* that just interferes with everybody's life's? No… I kept thinking. I was…trying….trying to help. Help? Really? What else?  
  
  
  
"YO SEIYA!" I sat up. "Can you hand me clothes? I don't care if they're boy kinds."  
  
I got up, and looked through the drawers. Sticking my arm in with the clothes without looking, she took them, and closed the door. "Thanks!"  
  
She soon came out in my big dark shirt and khaki baggy pants.  
  
"I like it, it's comfy!" She giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Ohh I'm TIRED!" She flopped on my bed without asking. "Oh…comfy! It has a nice scent too!"  
  
I sighed. Letting her do whatever she wants, I went out of the room to look for Taiki and Yaten to tell them that I have a 'visitor'.  
  
"Hey wait! I want to come!" She flung herself on me. I almost collapsed. She's taller than me for Kami's sake! Tall as Taiki, maybe taller.  
  
"Hey kid, do you have any siblings? I wanna meet em!" I nodded, and continued walking. She is older and stuff, but she acts so much like a *child*. I think she's worse than odango and Minako.  
  
I found out both of them were home. They were in the backyard. I peeked out. Jordan tried to see but I shoved her away in the face. "HEY!" She pouted.  
  
"Uh…Taiki? Yaten?" I called softly to them. They turned around.  
  
"Hey Seiya. What are you doing?" Yaten Asked.  
  
"Er…I brought someone…you wanna meet her?" I asked kinda shyly. Jordan giggled.  
  
They had a puzzled look on their faces. I stepped aside and sweat dropped when Jordan jumped out and said, "HIYA HI!!" To my horror, she ran up to them, hugging to death.  
  
They looked so shocked, it was so funny. I laughed for the first time in a very long time. 


	4. Hey, man!

HI. If you have any questions, IM me or e-mail me! I promise it will get better, K? Oh and also I had changed the name. Also, each chapter may have a title of a specific original song I borrowed, so that's why I changed the title. ^^  
  
Enjoy, review please I really need some encouragement! Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon, Sarah McLaclan, Nelly Furtado, and U2.  
  
  
  
Jordan looked at me when I was laughing, so she laughed too. God, what the hell was I doing?  
  
Taiki and Yaten looked too surprised to see a new 'visitor' and what my reaction was. A she looked at me with her red eyes, it said to me,  
  
"It's only the start."  
  
I only stopped and looked at her.  
  
"Well…it's nice seeing you Jordan." Taiki tried to say as politely as possible.  
  
"Er, yeah, likewise." Yaten turned and walked into the house.  
  
"I like them!" She said already. I rolled my eyes.  
  
_______________________________  
  
Later, she found out our 'secret' studio. One that we still distantly play; our songs to the princess. I don't know she found it. I only know how she was there. She had tumbled over the drum set, almost setting her foot through one of them. Yaten, Taiki, and I rushed in, and Yaten practically blew a gasket.  
  
  
  
"Oh oh I wanna play something! I think I may remember a little. Hey, since you were a band, why don't you help me? A few songs y'know?" she sounded excited.  
  
"No, never, uh uh, sayonara, ja matte, goodbye, see you later, whatever," Yaten said and folded his arms.  
  
Jordan made a face. "Can you play something for me then?! I really would like to hear one of your songs. I would *appreciate* it."  
  
Yaten looked at me. I looked at Taiki. Taiki looked at Yaten.  
  
Jordan made a puppy face.  
  
"Well…if we can remember." Taiki replied.  
  
"No! I know you can sing and remember! Just say…you're singing it for your princess again?"  
  
We thought. Jordan stared.  
  
"Not working," Yaten snickered. Jordan made a face.  
  
"Hmph."  
  
  
  
"Well…*I* would like to sing something. But do you have a karaoke box?"  
  
They nodded, and I showed her.  
  
'This would be interesting.' Yaten seemed to think.  
  
Jordan then picked the song she would sing. She brought the microphone out, and tapped it.  
  
"This is to show you what I'm *really* made of. I'm not just some crap on the road. Everyone has some special intrinsic quality, and I have some, so It includes *me* also." She twirled the cord on her long fingers.  
  
Yaten looked furious, as well as Taiki. 'You never told us she was a bum!' They mouthed. I shrugged.  
  
She turned on the karaoke box and a fast violin playing started the tune out.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hey, man, don't look so scared  
  
You know I'm only testing you out  
  
Hey man, don't look so angry  
  
You're real close to figuring me out  
  
  
  
We are a part of a circle  
  
It's like a mobius strip  
  
And it goes round and round until it loses a link  
  
  
  
And there's a shadow in the sky  
  
And it looks like rain, oh oh  
  
And shit is gonna fly once again  
  
  
  
Hey, man, we look at each other  
  
With ample eyes and  
  
Why not some time to discover  
  
What's behind your eyes, and  
  
I've got so many questions  
  
That I want to ask you  
  
I am so tired of mirrors  
  
Pour me a glass of your wine  
  
  
  
And there's a shadow in the sky  
  
And it looks like rain, oh oh  
  
And shit is gonna fly once again  
  
  
  
Ah ah, ah ah  
  
Ah ah, ah ah  
  
I've got a bunch of government cheques at my door  
  
  
  
Each morning I try to send them back  
  
But they only send me more  
  
I look at myself in the mirror; am I vital today?  
  
Hey, man, I let my conscience get in the way  
  
Oh no  
  
  
  
And there's a shadow in the sky  
  
But it looks like rain, oh oh  
  
And shit is gonna fly once again, oh oh  
  
  
  
And I don't mean to rain on your parade  
  
But pathos has got me once again  
  
And I don't want ambivalence  
  
No I don't want ambivalence no more, ah  
  
  
  
No I don't want ambivalence  
  
No I don't want ambivalence no more, eh yeah yeah  
  
  
  
I said I don't want ambivalence  
  
No I don't want ambivalence no more  
  
No more  
  
  
  
I said I don't want ambivalence  
  
No I don't want ambivalence no more  
  
No more  
  
______________________________________  
  
  
  
Later at night, I finally had let Jordan sleep in one of the rooms. Yaten and Taiki had let her too, as long she kept sane. They were very amused by her songs, and her singing, especially her behavior. I wouldn't be surprised it they did. She is strange, yet mysterious; music always seemed to be an answer to her life. When I asked her during at dinner why, she just said, "Music sinks into my head, and I get nice dreams." I looked totally confused. She giggled.  
  
I lay in my bed thinking, again, like I always do. For some reason, she made me really relaxed, not tense anymore. Like she lets me breath for the air, as if I haven't breathed in a long time, like she share her songs with me and her songs are really amazing. I couldn't believe it. How can she be so much like this? She also looks like she was trying to tell…help….me in this long problem with the 'unrequited' love. Was she really?  
  
  
  
I didn't go to the meadow, but I will tonight-this morning. At around, 1:00 as usual, I got up from my bed, changed, and put on my coat. When I was walking to the door to go out the house, I suddenly bumped into a figure. A high shriek came from the person and fell. And I just stood there.  
  
"Seiya?" It was Jordan.  
  
"Jordan? What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"Gomen, but I couldn't sleep at all. I figured you were going to your special willow, so I wanted to come. Can I come?" She said slowly.  
  
I sighed. "Alright, but It's cold out there, you need a jacket."  
  
"It's ok; I'm used to it when I'm out there." She smiled softly.  
  
I shook my head. Turning, I went to get my other coat, and lend it to her.  
  
"Seiya…"  
  
"No, if your coming, you *have* to wear this."  
  
She grabbed the jacket and jumped on me. "Wai! Seiya-Chan you're the sweetest kid!"  
  
I told her to be quiet, and we went out to walk.  
  
It did seem cold, and I was glad that she was wearing something warm. She seemed to appreciate it too.  
  
"Seiya, remember," She said when we reached the place. "I have to take care *you* too. Like a little brother, so I don't want you to worry about me."  
  
"And I don't want you to worry about me," I replied.  
  
"Seiya!" She playfully pushed my arm. "You're stupid."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
We leaned against the willow. There were…what do you call them? They were called something on earth…fire bugs? Here, we call them *Fireball* bugs. Instead of glowing white, they were glowing bright red. Hundreds of them spread across the meadow, and we sat and watched them.  
  
"You know, Seiya, even if I don't know you very much…" she started. "I can see you were depressed for a while… it's the special girl, ne?"  
  
I didn't do anything. Whenever I'm at the willow, I'm usually very quiet.  
  
"I want you to go back to earth. It's now or never, you *are* going back. And that's a promise!" 


	5. Stuck In a Moment You Can't Get Out Of

HEY!! Hi! ^^; You know, I think the Seiya in my fic is more like the manga Seiya, because in the manga, she is really serious. But this Seiya in my story is still based on the anime. Well, hope you enjoy, AND REVIEW!! Oh yeah, this chapter is the title of another song ^^ I love the song too. (The song referrers to Jordan again.)  
  
DISLCAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon, Nelly Furtado, Sarah Mclaclan, And U2.  
  
World Of Music And Confusion  
  
  
  
Stuck In a Moment You Can't Get Out Of  
  
  
  
I turned around abruptly. To earth? How? When? Why? "To earth?" I repeated.  
  
She nodded firmly. "Yes, to earth. Even if it's risky!"  
  
"It's not possible," I said stubbornly.  
  
"Oh, yes it is. But were not going *now*. I have to teach you a few things," She smirked.  
  
I cannot believe her; she can't tell me what to do. I'll just be as stubborn as I can, no one can tell me or make *me* what to do.  
  
_______________________________________________  
  
"Let's go out!"  
  
"No I don't want to go. To where anyway?"  
  
"Shopping!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For you!"  
  
"Whose money?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
___________________  
  
I'm not afraid  
  
Of anything in this world  
  
There's nothing you can throw at me  
  
That I haven't already heard  
  
____________________  
  
"Go here!"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"IT'S THE BEST CD STORE!!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Just come!"  
  
  
  
  
  
I'm just trying to find  
  
A decent melody  
  
A song that I can sing  
  
In my own company  
  
  
  
I never thought you were a fool  
  
But darling look at you  
  
You gotta stand up straight  
  
Carry your own weight  
  
These tears are going nowhere baby  
  
  
  
"Get this, the new Sarah one! Oh…and here's another one…and the single…"  
  
"Er…there's too many…"  
  
"Too much good cd's are not enough!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, and here's another good one!  
  
  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment  
  
And now you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
Don't say that later will be better  
  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
"This will be good on your trip!"  
  
"What trip?"  
  
"WAH, Oh my God, this is my favorite!"  
  
"This is the seventh cd…"  
  
"You need to listen to them often."  
  
"What are they good for?"  
  
"Ah, lets go to this section…"  
  
  
  
I will not forsake  
  
The colors that you bring  
  
The nights you filled with fireworks  
  
They left you with nothing  
  
I am still enchanted  
  
By the light you brought to me  
  
I listen through your ears  
  
Through your eyes I can see  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"And that would be $60.57. Cash or Credit?"  
  
"Credit!"  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"THAT'S TAIKI'S CARD!"  
  
"I know, I snuck in his room. I knew he's always loaded."  
  
"Oh Kami-sama…"  
  
  
  
And you are such a fool  
  
To worry like you do  
  
I know it's tough  
  
And you can never get enough  
  
Of what you don't really need now  
  
My, oh my  
  
  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
  
  
"I'm hungry…we didn't eat breakfast huh?"  
  
"No…"  
  
"Well, lets chow down! I've got the card!"  
  
"OH NO you don't, we're eating at home!"  
  
"No we aren't!"  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"My favorite restarant!"  
  
  
  
Oh love, look at you now  
  
You've got yourself stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
I was unconscious, half asleep  
  
The water is warm 'til you discover how deep  
  
I wasn't jumping, for me it was a fall  
  
It's a long way down to nothing at all  
  
  
  
"That's…a lot of food…"  
  
"It's incredible! Try it!"  
  
"No thank you-OOOMF"  
  
"Good, huh? But you hafta chew if your gonna eat it."  
  
"Jordan, I'm going to kill you."  
  
  
  
You've got to get yourself together  
  
You've got stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
Don't say that later will be better  
  
Now you're stuck in a moment  
  
And you can't get out of it  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And if the day won't last  
  
And if our way should falter  
  
Along the stony pass  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was fun! You look funny with gravy in your hair!"  
  
"You look funny with lime in your eyes."  
  
"But that was mean!!"  
  
"Well, it's not as mean as you stained my entire shirt with wine."  
  
"Eh heh heh…"  
  
  
  
And if the night runs over  
  
And if the day won't last  
  
And if your way should falter  
  
Along this stony pass  
  
It's just a moment  
  
This time will pass  
  
  
  
We came home later in the after noon. I couldn't believe I had so much fun, in a *very* long, long time. It was really a miracle. I had laughed so hard, I was ready to cry. I wonder how she had got me into this…  
  
"Taiki, Yaten, we're home!"  
  
"Seiya…why you have food all over you and your best shirt stained?" Yaten asked.  
  
"…Jordan-sama, your eyes is bloodshot red…" Taiki said.  
  
They sweat dropped. "Nothing happened…really…"  
  
"Oh and I think I lost my platinum card. If you seen it, please tell me," Taiki said, then walked away. Jordan whistled, and Seiya sweat dropped more.  
  
Yaten sighed. "Well, you two better clean up. You're making the whole house smell."  
  
They both stared.  
  
"I want to do that again!" Jordan said.  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Well…last one to the shower is a slow idiot!" She took off to the stairs.  
  
"Wha…HEY!" 


	6. Plans

. I JUST DON'T GET IT!! WHY NO ONE I DON'T KNOW ISN'T REVIEWING!!! Look! CSF just put up ONE chapter, and she got like 15 reviews!! READ READ READ PPLS!!! And review please! It *WILL* get better! Even for m/u fans!! I don't care!! Just read!!! PLEASE!!  
  
Thank you and Enjoy  
  
World Of Music and Confusion  
  
Chapter 7: Plans  
  
  
  
As soon as we got cleaned up, we just went down and watched TV. She lay sluggishly on the couch; while I watched, amused by the commercials. I haven't watched TV in a long time, so I don't know what has been going on there. Whoa…they have a commercial on toothpaste? Weird…and one on….panty liners?? I was totally grossed out. I'm glad I'm already in this point of this 'other' part of my 'life.'  
  
Soon I ended up reading some book, with the TV sill on. Jordan fell asleep fast, and I chuckled to myself how funny she looked. She was laying upside- down on the couch, her long legs draped over it, and I could see a little drool line coming from the corner of her mouth. Her long pony tail pooled over the carpet. I stretched out and felt tired myself. I first put a blanket over, not bothering to put her right side up, and fell asleep on the other side of the couch, thinking, for some reason, about earth.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
  
  
She would stare up into the stars.  
  
'I miss you badly…."  
  
She would cry in the night.  
  
'Are you ok….?"  
  
She would pray every day.  
  
'I'm so alone…'  
  
She would think for sometime.  
  
'Please come….'  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"WAGH….!" I suddenly sprang up, and fell off the couch, not caring about that.  
  
What was that? Then I noticed my face was ice cold….my hands….my feet….everywhere…is it me? The fireplace is on…  
  
What's happening?  
  
*********  
  
  
  
"This is your odango?" Jordan held a small frame, holding a funny picture of Usagi. She had about four ice cream cones in her hand and her tongue sticking out, but looking happy.  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
Jordan looked at another one, a beautiful one with a pretty white dress that resembles her princess out fit. "She's very pretty. I can see her shine already."  
  
I nodded. "Her friends gave this to me before I left…"  
  
"I'm sorry you had to leave. Why didn't you just stay?"  
  
"I couldn't…"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I just couldn't…you wouldn't understand." Seiya weakly grinned and turned back to look at the pictures.  
  
Jordan sighed. "Why can't you just transform and leave this place?"  
  
"There's a special kind of tracker field around the planet, it would detect the power…and anyway, that's illegal."  
  
"That doesn't matter to me. All that does is that I want you to be happy. It's horrible to see you like this, you know? You're going to earth. Don't worry, everything will be ok…" Jordan smiled brightly.  
  
I felt like grinning back. But I didn't. I couldn't, I didn't want to now. How can she? SHE…getting me back to EARTH…?  
  
"And you're going right now." She went into my closet.  
  
Then I suddenly felt weird and dizzy. And upset. And surprised. "W-wait a minute…now? Are you freaking crazy??"  
  
"I may be, but it's worth it. I'm gonna get help from Yaten and Taiki too, and do a little searching. You just sit there and pack up-"  
  
"HOLD ON!! I'm not going! This….this is insane…your joking I know it…" I sear I was sweating. For what? For being paranoid?  
  
I went to yell again, but she left, leaving me dumbfounded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Please, I really need your help and to support Seiya," Jordan said.  
  
"But that's insane…" Taiki said.  
  
"That's what Seiya said also, but please, he needs help fast, if nothing will change; he will die in his own depression." She pleaded.  
  
"I never noticed everything…or how he looks depressed, well, I never see him that much anyway. He just wanders off somewhere." Yaten said. This is time he looked really worried about Seiya.  
  
"So please…" Jordan said again. "He needs to go….he won't stay there forever…"  
  
They both nodded. Jordan smiled. "Promise you'll tell the princess right after he leaves."  
  
They understood.  
  
Now they're going to help Seiya…  
  
  
  
  
  
"Y-you guys actually agree with her?" I said bewilderedly. I couldn't believe it. But for some reason, I felt happy.  
  
"Yes… Jordan said she wants you to leave tonight, soon actually." Taiki explained.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Don't worry. But do you know how to fly a space ship pr a simple vessel?" Jordan said.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Well, your just gonna have to figure it out."  
  
I seemed confused. Maybe I'm turning stupid.  
  
But I was also scared to go back.  
  
"Will someone come with me…?" I said meekly.  
  
"Well, Taiki and I have to watch the princess so…" Yaten looked at Jordan. She grinned at me.  
  
"I'll make it as comfortable as it gets! And I promise nothing bad will happen to you!"  
  
I sighed, but felt relieved. "Well…I guess we should get started…" 


	7. Hold On, this is gonna hurt like hell

I do not own Sailor Moon, and the singer's songs I borrowed.  
  
World Of Music and Confusion.  
  
  
  
Chapter Eight: Hold on, this is gonna hurt like hell  
  
  
  
"We're going to have to go on a ship." Jordan said.  
  
"I ship? Fly out of here?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I'm not sure if they would let us…"  
  
"Duh, just follow what I do. Everything will be fine. Oh and, we need to stop by the willow for a moment."  
  
I didn't talk back at her. Just thought how were going to get out of this planet.  
  
*****  
  
We said our good byes, but it made me feel like not wanting to go.  
  
Yaten hugged me tightly first. I was surprised, but I hugged back too. I noticed he was crying a bit.  
  
"W-what's wrong?"  
  
"Please don't yourself again, Seiya."  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"For her." Yaten stared up.  
  
I slowly bent forward and caressed his cheek lightly. I wanted him to feel better, and I wanted Yaten to know that I'm telling him that.  
  
"I'll be fine" I whispered. "I promise I'll come back here."  
  
Yaten nodded very slowly. Jordan hugged him too, and rubbed his head like he was a little runt. I went to hug and say goodbye to Taiki. "Remember to tell the princess afterwards." I reminded.  
  
And then we left.  
  
*****  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
for this is gonna hurt like hell  
  
  
  
  
  
"You wanted to go here?"  
  
"Yes." Jordan reached in her bag, and pulled out a wind chime. It was actually like a dream catcher, but you can hear the chimes clinking lightly.  
  
"What is this for?" I asked.  
  
She didn't answer. She walked up to one of the braches and tied the wind chime onto it.  
  
"For good luck…" She mumbled.  
  
  
  
Hold on  
  
Hold on to yourself  
  
you know that only time will tell  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She followed me to the space port, since I already knew where it was. I had a weird feeling…a bad one….as we walked towards it.  
  
A few guards were near, checking the people's tickets and pass ports. "Now what do we do?" I said.  
  
She thought. "Wait here."  
  
As soon as the line cleared up, which wasn't really long, she grabbed my bag. Then she walked up the guards, and without warning, she knocked them out with a swing of my bag. What did I put in there?!  
  
"W-what are you doing?" I yelled. She told me to be quiet.  
  
"Don't worry." She said again.  
  
  
  
  
  
What is it in me that refuses to believe  
  
this isn't easier than the real thing?  
  
  
  
  
  
We walked into the port. This was my 3rd time here; I had to go to another planet with Healer, Maker, and Kakyuu on business once. It was on a pretty huge ship. Jordan told me to wait, and when she came back, she handed me a fairly-sized book.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"Instructions. You need to know how to pilot a ship. I figured you weren't smart enough to figure on yourself, so…"  
  
Suddenly, shouting can be heard.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My love  
  
you know that you're my best friend  
  
you know I'd do anything for you  
  
my love  
  
let nothing come between us  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Several guards were running toward us.  
  
"Quick! Run to a ship!" She commanded.  
  
I was frightened. Me, afraid? I had become a wimp?  
  
She grabbed my arm as I was standing there. Pulling me through all sorts of ships and vessels, she found a pretty big one, but decent.  
  
I pressed the 'open' door button, and the door slides up.  
  
"Go in…" She was cut in by a guard. He grabbed her, and others were pulling her away, and I tumbled in.  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
  
  
  
  
My love for you is strong and true  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I...  
  
at the crossroads I am standing  
  
  
  
  
  
The guards were too surprised to recognize me that I was Seiya/ Fighter, but continued dragging Jordan away. They were putting her under arrest.  
  
"Jordan!!" I ran forward towards her.  
  
"Don't follow! GO IN! Hurry!" She yelled.  
  
"No! I'm not leaving you!"  
  
"Seiya no baka! GO!!"  
  
"NO! I'm not leaving you! I'm not letting anything happen to you!"  
  
One guard tried to grab me, but I punched him.  
  
She was still being dragged.  
  
"Go while you have the chance, damnit!" She yelled at me.  
  
"I'm not leaving you!! You PROMISED!" Tears were coming down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She yelled out our song. "Your love….!"  
  
It was really weird but I replied back. "Is better then ice cream…Jordan, no…!  
  
"If it is…when ice cream is so sweet, your odango is like that then you WILL see her!"  
  
I did not understand her. All I wanted to do is save her. "Jordan...no….please…!  
  
"Leave, please Seiya…!"  
  
Suddenly, I listened, and ran into the ship. It closed automatically afterwards.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
That you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
  
see another day and we will praise it  
  
and love the light that brings a smile  
  
across your face  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked out the window. She looked at me, smiling at me, with tears in her eyes as well.  
  
"Jordan…damn, no…." This wasn't supposed to happen. The look on her face told me it was.  
  
She was going farther. I could hear her yell, "Now leave!" I shook head. But she didn't struggle to get away from the guards anymore. With that I pressed the needed buttons to depart.  
  
  
  
  
  
Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me  
  
I know that we've never talked before  
  
oh god the man I love is leaving  
  
  
  
  
  
I was really scared. I had done the wrong thing. As the ship started to rise, I can see her going farther. I placed my hands on the glass of the window. This…  
  
  
  
  
  
*Your love….*  
  
  
  
  
  
Wasn't supposed to happen….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Is better than ice cream….*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Why this is is so sad? Why am I sad?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*It's a long….way…home…*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Didn't she promise?  
  
"I'll make it as comfortable It can get!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*…down to the place where we started from….*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
won't you take him when he comes to your door  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I in hell  
  
at the crossroads I am standing  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She was going farther, but she was smiling.  
  
  
  
  
  
*…everyone here knows how to cry….*  
  
  
  
  
  
I lie awake and pray  
  
that you'll be strong tomorrow and we'll  
  
see another day and we will praise it  
  
and love the light that brings a smile  
  
across your face...  
  
  
  
The ship flew carefully away from the port, into space…to earth.  
  
But without Jordan.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hold on  
  
hold on to yourself  
  
for this is gonna hurt like hell 


	8. Lost

I do not own Sailor Moon and all the songs as following: "Ice Cream", "Hey, Man!", "Good Enough", "Stuck in a moment you can't get out of", and "Hold on" and "Lost".  
  
  
  
Chapter Nine: Lost  
  
  
  
World Of Music and Confusion  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
By the shadows of the night I go…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I sat silently in the pilot's chair, staring at nothing. I saw Kinmoku going far…far away, flying away…no…  
  
I'm flying away from it.  
  
What is going to happen with Jordan?  
  
  
  
  
  
….I move away from the crowded room  
  
  
  
  
  
Thinking about it, I cried silently again. I am such a wuss, crying like that, but I can't help it. Nothing can stop it.  
  
I am going to Earth.  
  
Alone.  
  
I feel very alone.  
  
…very lost.  
  
Lost in my own mind, lost in the distant space, lost….just lost.  
  
  
  
  
  
That sea of shallow faces masked in warm regret….  
  
  
  
  
  
I just stood by the window, looking at what was now the endless space. I moved the ship past the moons and other neighboring planets.  
  
I decided to look around. It was cold…the floor, the walls. Space is cold; when you're lost its colder.  
  
  
  
They don't know how to feel, they don't know what is lost…  
  
  
  
  
  
I shivered, feeling my spine 'shrivel up'. I pulled my long hair around me…slowly crouching down against the cold, metal wall…all the way in the corner of the ship. A huge wide glass window stood beside me.  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost in the darkness of a land….  
  
(…Where all the hope that's offered is….)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I pressed myself against it, leaning next to the freezing space… I didn't want to go into one of my thinking again, I wasn't in the mood. I just felt pure sadness.  
  
My cold breath miraculously left a small foggy appearance on it. The glass was colder then it seems….  
  
There I go again. Thinking of pointless things…  
  
I just felt so alone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
….Memories of being taken by the hand….  
  
(…and we are led into the sun….)  
  
  
  
I thought of all the things that Jordan had done recently. It was only a few days, and I was already amused. She seemed to know how to let me brightened up…  
  
She seemed to want to help me….in her own way.  
  
What is she really?  
  
Has God planned this?  
  
Or is it fate…coincidence…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
But I don't have a hold on what is real….  
  
(….though we can only try….)  
  
  
  
….What is there to give or to believe…?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Un…re...quited…love…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(I want it all to go away I want to be alone)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A galaxy difference….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sympathy's wasted on my hollow shell  
  
I feel there's nothing left to fight for  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lost between myself…  
  
Between…everything…  
  
Between my two lives…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No reason for a cause  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
From which I must find a way…  
  
I am finally going to earth…  
  
So…I am alone to find my own way…by myself….  
  
…to not depend on others.  
  
  
  
  
  
And I can't hear your voice and I can't feel you near  
  
  
  
I wanted a change knowing all I could do was try  
  
  
  
(I was looking for someone...) 


	9. What is this! Let's have fuuuun

Any one who is still reading this so far, I thank you very very much! It may be stupid, complicated, or just pointless, but I know its going *somewhere*! Oh and this is kind of an optional chapter at some parts, but I may be interesting enough to read!  
  
Thank you again, please enjoy. ^-^  
  
(P.S. This chapter may be different then other chapters…)  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, or the songs I use. I own Jordan….  
  
Chapter 10: What is this?! Let's have fuuun….  
  
  
  
  
  
Rain was falling down hard. As she stood there, she stared at the man gazing at her; umbrella in hand but not opened.  
  
They stood there, their hot breath fogging the air in front of them.  
  
The rain came down, soaking them, as they dripped with confusion.  
  
Finally it was too cold, and the man dropped his umbrella, collapsing.  
  
She gasped, and then screamed.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tumbling down the bed and tangled in bed sheets, she abruptly woke up and was breathing hard.  
  
As her dream faded fast, she tried to remember who the man was, but she also smelled a scent.  
  
A scent as familiar it can be.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I walked more around the ship. Man, I didn't know it was THIS big.  
  
There were a few rooms here and there, but one inspired me the most…  
  
  
  
As I walked down a long hallway, a huge white door set at the end. It was just a white door, and it seemed it wasn't that important. But I wanted to see what was behind it. I ran my hand over the door, feeling its smooth marble wall. I knocked against it. Then I decided to "consult" the handle book. I searched for it and found what it said about this place.  
  
"A chamber with no gravity." That's what all it said. Unusual "hand book" it is. I read from the directions and found a button under a platform on the wall beside me. As I pushed it, the door 'vanished'.  
  
What kind of vessel is this??  
  
I looked inside. It looked like somewhat of a sphere shaped room, and the 'shell' of it is all white, like the door. This is supposed to be a chamber with no gravity?  
  
I read for more directions. I made a face.  
  
"Snap your fingers twice."  
  
My hands were so damn cold, how the hell I'm supposed to snap them?  
  
I did what it said to do, slowly, and the place rumbled.  
  
The door closed or sealed up behind me, leaving me falling and tumbling down the pit.  
  
Suddenly I heard a crack, and the white layer was moving!  
  
It quickly, like layers and layers of shells stacked on top of each other, unfolded and withdrawed behind somewhere behind the sphere. What next amazed me.  
  
I was now sitting in a glass sphere, a completely clear one. Through it I can see all of space surrounding me. Bright stars glittering against my face, and nearby galaxies and supernova illuminating the sphere. I was just staring at everything at awe around me.  
  
The room suddenly 'picked me up.' I was floating 7 feet above the ground!  
  
A room with no gravity in this ship?  
  
Then I realized it's not some vessel. It's one of those royal transporting ships, except smaller. No wonder why everything wasn't that complicated so far.  
  
"Cool…" I mumbled to myself.  
  
****  
  
Wow. This is cool. Bouncin' around…  
  
Urgh….anyway…  
  
Somewhere around that place, I found a little stereo system complete with a DVD. Whoa. I popped in one of the CD's that Jordan made me buy. Yeah, it was one of those Sarah Mclachlan CD's. I came to a song…  
  
That reminded me….  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Remember the good times that we had?  
  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one  
  
I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard  
  
But I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
And I will remember you  
  
Will you remember me?  
  
Don't let your life pass you by  
  
Weep not for the memories  
  
Weep not for the memories.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Odango…I miss you a lot. 


	10. When You Look at the World

Yes…that was a sad/humorous chapter, huh? Well, I hope you guys *hears crickets * will continue reading this. As I promised, it will get better. You'll see.  
  
(P.S. At some parts it will switch to Seiya's point of view, or my point of view.)  
  
  
  
World of Music and Confusion  
  
  
  
Chapter 11: When You look at the World  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
A wisp of smoke floated in the dark, cold room and disappeared in a few moments. After that, more came. Jordan was lying on a dungeon floor staring into the dark with a cigarette almost hanging from her lips.  
  
As the smoke sprouted from the end, she "twirled" her finger in it, and it curled around it. She gave a small blow and it floated away.  
  
She closed her eyes.  
  
"Your…love…is better then ice cream, better then anything else then I've tried…"  
  
She heard a faint echo in the dungeon hallway.  
  
  
  
"…everybody knows how to cry…"  
  
  
  
  
  
Foot steps were heard clopping on the floor. The door squeaked open and a man stepped in.  
  
"Miss Jordan, it's time."  
  
Jordan laid there for a few seconds then she slowly got up. She took one last blow, and threw the cigarette at the man's shoe, then nodded. The man look disgusted but motioned her to follow him.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Two guards led her through a clear red tinted marble hallway. Jordan's eyes only looked straight forward, and not even blinking. As they came near the end, several Kimoku leaders faced her, sitting down on a big, gold armchair.  
  
"Jordan…" One of them said. "Are you aware that you had made an illegal attempt to kidnap one of Kinmoku's highest soldiers?"  
  
Jordan said nothing. She just stared.  
  
Another one cleared its throat. "Jordan, are you aware what's the consequences of doing that matter?"  
  
Jordan nodded slowly.  
  
Everyone looked at each other.  
  
"There will be a reason for your doing."  
  
"No there will be not." Jordan said,  
  
"Yes, there will be."  
  
"Kiss my ass."  
  
They sighed. "Jordan, you are assigned to be…"  
  
Jordan did not listen. She closed her eyes tight, and bowed her head.  
  
'Seiya…' She thought. '….do not forget the fact you are going to meet the one true person you love…and do not let anything hold you back from it….'  
  
****  
  
  
  
Kakyuu stood next to a large window, and the sunlight beamed on her. Her face was flushed, like she was almost about to cry. The door suddenly opened and Yaten and Taiki ran in. Kakyuu motion them to stop.  
  
"Kakyuu..." Yaten said.  
  
She put her finger to her lips. "There's no need to explain. I know."  
  
"But, Seiya-" Taiki began.  
  
Kakyuu turned her head around. She walked toward them slowly, bringing her red heel sliding across the floor.  
  
When she stopped a foot away from them, her tears finally came out.  
  
Three of them, without saying anything, hugged each other tightly, as if a big destruction was coming. All wept, and sniffed, and their grip was tight.  
  
"We know…we know where he went for…" Taiki mumbled.  
  
Yaten sniffed in Kakyuu's shoulder. "What's going to happen to Jordan- sama?"  
  
Kakyuu looked up slowly. "I do not know….but…" She hugged them tighter.  
  
"Let's pray…for Seiya's safety."  
  
They held on to each other for a long time, standing in airy silence, but what only contains fear, hope, and sadness.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
As I bounced up and down dancing to the music, and having all the fun, a beep was heard. I "flew" to the exit, and checked the cockpit. I noticed out the window, was a large blue planet right in front of the ship.  
  
It…was…  
  
Earth.  
  
I stood in awe about how big the planet was. When I first came here with Taiki and Yaten, we headed too fast right towards Japan without taking a good look at Earth. Now, it looked beautiful.  
  
  
  
*  
  
When you look at the world  
  
What is it that you see  
  
People find all kinds of things  
  
That bring them to their knees  
  
  
  
I see an expression  
  
So clear and so true  
  
That it changes the atmosphere  
  
When you walk (in)to the room  
  
  
  
*  
  
The ship shook a bit was we neared the surface. I plopped down on the seat, and "seat belted" myself.  
  
As I did that, I examined all the buttons and saw an interesting one. Without thinking, I pushed the button, and it seemed the whole ship erupted with the song I was dancing to.  
  
Cool!  
  
  
  
*  
  
So I try to be like you  
  
Try to feel it like you do  
  
But without you it's no use  
  
I can't see what you see  
  
When I look at the world  
  
  
  
When the night is someone else's  
  
And you're trying to get some sleep  
  
When your thoughts are too expensive  
  
To ever want to keep  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
As I neared earth and the ship shook more, I began to think of Usagi. How wonderful would it be if I see her now.  
  
I would, wouldn't I?  
  
I keep gazing at the planet.  
  
  
  
*  
  
When there's all kinds of chaos  
  
And everyone is walking lame  
  
You don't even blink now do you  
  
Or even look away  
  
  
  
So I try to be like you  
  
Try to feel it like you do  
  
But without you it's no use  
  
I can't see what you see  
  
When I look at the world  
  
  
  
I can't wait any longer  
  
I can't wait 'til I'm stronger  
  
Can't wait any longer  
  
To see what you see  
  
When I look at the world  
  
*  
  
  
  
It should be ok. It should be alright. What about Kinmoku and the others? Would I see it again? Would I see them again? Should I never find odango?  
  
Do I think too much??  
  
The ship now rumbled so violently, and we neared the land. Very, very fast. I closed my eyes shut, expecting the ship to explode.  
  
What a coward I am. But over the years, that's what I became to be.  
  
  
  
*  
  
I'm in the waiting room  
  
I can't see for the smoke  
  
I think of you and your holy book  
  
When the rest of us choke  
  
*  
  
The ship, like a huge comet in the sky, flew across the starry sky, and landed on the edge of Tokyo. It made a pretty huge crater, and a small "explosion."  
  
No one was there to see it.  
  
No one except a person who stayed up night, and witnessed the whole thing right from the house.  
  
  
  
Tell me, tell me  
  
What do you see  
  
Tell me, tell me  
  
What's wrong with me 


	11. Angel

I beg you, please review. I know other people I KNOW are nice enough, but…  
  
I'm trying.  
  
Please.  
  
This is the good part.  
  
Now review when you finish reading.  
  
Or I won't make the other s/u fic.  
  
And again, the POV will switch at times.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the songs.  
  
  
  
World of Music and Confusion  
  
Chapter 12: Angel  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Ugh…my head feels weird. The whole place shook so much, and I felt sick and…  
  
I wobbled around the ship, which was tilted a bit. I lost my balance and the heel of my foot slipped under the floor, but I caught myself with my palms.  
  
I felt like I was going to puke. Really.  
  
I opened the door, and literality fell out. In my face, I smelt fresh soil. Lovely.  
  
I pushed myself from the ground, and just took a *deep* breath of fresh Earth air. I shivered after that. It's so cold…but it's not winter. Maybe 'spring' or whatever they call it. But seeing the dark clouds, I went back into the ship, and grabbed a coat and an umbrella that was somewhere in the ship. Yes, somewhere.  
  
I left my bag in there. I just felt like leaving it there. I took a look out. I'm sure it looks the same as last time. Taking a deep breath, I stepped forward and began to walk.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
I neared the heart of Tokyo. Where was her house again? I walked in the bright streets, wandering around like a little child. Like everything was new to me. But I've been here before.  
  
I knew it was late, because not many people were around. Only cars were…I guess.  
  
As I walked around aimlessly for about 30 minutes, I stopped abruptly.  
  
In front of me, was a parlor?  
  
"Crown Parlor."  
  
It sounded very familiar. But what's more is what surprised me.  
  
On the window was a poster.  
  
Of the three lights… boy, were THOSE long time ago. But wait, they look familiar. They look like Taiki, Yaten, and I. But…  
  
…they were. How awful for me not to know. But it's fading fast, and my thinking is getting the better if it. I stood there staring at the poster for a very long time. Was it a little hot? I had a little sweat on my head. But it was like 2 degrees out here. Maybe it's just me.  
  
I took my jacket off, and just dropped it. Turning around, I left it there and walked. I had no intention to pick it up.  
  
***  
  
This place brought so many memories. It made my sweating head ache. I was still hot, and I felt very tired and weak as I walked more. My breathing wasn't that normal, but at least I was actually *breathing*.  
  
I had the umbrella over my shoulder. Yeah, I still had it. You may never know.  
  
  
  
  
  
How many hours had passed since I began to walk? 2? 3? 5? My legs were so tired….and I was really hot. My insides were burning, and the handle of the umbrella I held on to were warm. I stopped walking for a bit, even I might have a clue I was walking in circles. I rested my legs, closed my eyes for a minute. I opened my moth open, and let all the cold air in my body. It felt a little better. I turned my head slowly around, and saw a little bit of light in a house. That's the only light I've seen so far besides the street lights.  
  
I walked again toward it.  
  
For some reason, my heart was beating fast.  
  
  
  
  
  
*****~~~~~*****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi was sitting on her bed, reading a book. It was about 2:00 A.M. but she could not sleep. For some reason, something kept her awake several hours ago. She had seen a comet or a meteor in the sky, and it just kept her up all night.  
  
She sighed. "Some how…I feel stressed. But I feel someone else's stress also." She said to herself. She touched her heart. It ached, and it grew little by little.  
  
She felt it was getting a bit too hot in her room, so she went out of her balcony for some fresh air.  
  
"Looks like it can rain any minute," She said.  
  
She leaned against the rail for several minutes.  
  
Suddenly, as she was looking around, she spotted someone. It was too dark, but it made her heart beat faster.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
  
  
Spend all your time waiting…  
  
for that second chance  
  
for a break that would make it okay  
  
there's always one reason  
  
to feel not good enough….  
  
….and it's hard at the end of the day  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
I looked up when I heard something. I saw some one standing on the balcony. Was it…?  
  
She leaned against the balcony railing and looked as if she was searching through the dark, looking for someone, of just trying to see who it was. Was she looking at me?  
  
I wiped my forehead, and swallowed.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
I need some distraction  
  
…oh beautiful release  
  
memory seeps from my veins  
  
let me be empty….  
  
and weightless and maybe…  
  
I'll find some peace tonight  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
Usagi's eyes widened as she saw a familiar figure. Some one she hasn't seen for a long time.  
  
She swung on her jacket, and thundered down the stairs. Her heart beating, pounding in her chest; and her head making this weird feeling for her.  
  
She ran fast toward the door. Her slippers suddenly slipped under the clean, smooth floor, and she stumbled. She slammed against the door, and gripped on the handle. Swinging it, she rushed out.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
In the arms of an angel…  
  
…fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
…you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
….of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of the angel…  
  
may you find…. some comfort there  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
I saw the person disappear from the balcony and seconds later, out the door.  
  
It *was* her.  
  
She stopped abruptly, about 20 feet away from her. She stared at me hard, but confusion was in her eyes.  
  
Then, something dropped on our heads. We looked up and saw rain was coming, and it was coming down faster by the second. I turned back to look at her again. She stared at me.  
  
My heart was now thundering in my chest, like it was trying to get out of my body. As it did, everything got fuzzy. The rain drops slid across my hot face, and I gripped on the handle tighter.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
So tired of the straight line  
  
and everywhere you turn  
  
…there's vultures and thieves at your back  
  
and the storm keeps on twisting  
  
you keep on building the lie…  
  
…that you make up for all that you lack  
  
it don't make no difference  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Usagi saw him. Saw his eyes dropping, and his body wavering around. She moved her mouth, which was shivering under the cold rain.  
  
"Seiya…?"  
  
  
  
He closed his eyes, and let his legs give away. He dropped his umbrella, and fell into a cold ground.  
  
Usagi stared in horror. "Sei-!"  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
….escaping one last time  
  
it's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh…  
  
this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
I was hot. Now I was freezing. The cold swept through my body, like some one threw ice-cold water on me. My face was drowned by the cold, and my whole body became numb.  
  
  
  
As I was about to stop thinking, someone with warm arms grabbed my shoulders and wrapped them around me.  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
…in the arms of an angel  
  
fly away from here  
  
from this dark cold hotel room…  
  
and the endlessness that you fear  
  
…you are pulled from the wreckage  
  
of your silent reverie  
  
you're in the arms of… the angel  
  
may you find some comfort there  
  
….you're in the arms of the angel…  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
Usagi cried, and hugged Seiya as tight as she can. Her head overflowed with so many questions, and it made her headache, including her heart. She took off her jacket and laid it on a shivering Seiya. She put her hands on his face, greatly warming it. He opened her eyes and smiled softly. She saw that, and just cried some more, and she put her head on his shoulders.  
  
  
  
*  
  
….may you find…  
  
*  
  
  
  
He sighed softly, as great warmth took his body. Closing his eyes, he passed out.  
  
*  
  
  
  
…some…  
  
  
  
*  
  
She felt his head dropping slowly, as she looked at him.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
…comfort…  
  
  
  
*  
  
As both were sitting right in of the street, the rain stopped. The clouds moved slowly, and the sun rays shined gently on the two.  
  
  
  
*  
  
  
  
….here 


	12. In A Little While

I really need more feedback…because I don't know if I'm going to write the new fic….hmmm….  
  
Well, anyway, I'm still working on the Realm fic, but now, I think that is my best fic so far because it took A LOT of work and the comics are real and everything, and it just took a lot of work.  
  
Oh, good news…for me anyway ^_^; I can go over to my friends house for her CD burner, (mine doesn't do what hers do) and I can mix up and songs with it. So, for this fic, I can make its own soundtrack. OF course it has the songs in this fic, duh. For the realm fic, I'm going to get a soundtrack for that one too, and for the next new fic.  
  
And I'm still trying to find a really good title for the next fic. If you guys still remember what it is about and if you volunteer, tell me. Please.  
  
I *think* there are 2 more chapters to go, and this is a long chapter so… that's all. Keep on reviewing everyone. Thank you and enjoy.  
  
  
  
World of Music and Confusion  
  
  
  
Chapter 13: In a Little While  
  
  
  
~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Usagi put her little bunny-decorated pillow over her head. Her ears were cold. When the pillow didn't work, she buried herself under her thick bed- sheets.  
  
She stopped crying hard a little while ago, but small, silent tears were still coming out of her red/blue eyes. It was almost morning, and she hadn't slept at all…  
  
She was so confused.  
  
Usagi stopped sniffing as she heard the shower running.  
  
***  
  
  
  
I untangled his hair and let the hot water seep through it. I still felt very dizzy, but a shower made me feel much better.  
  
I felt sad though. I finally saw her, but it was not the way expected I would want it to be. Plus Jordan…what made me so sad about her? And what is going to happen to her? All I knew…the first time I met her…was very unusual. She was just some person on the street, but she was very thoughtful.  
  
I remember on earth, me, Yaten, and Taiki, would sing. We would use music to find our princess.  
  
And I remember...Jordan introduced me back to music. "The lyrics can tell you a lot of things. I think they could say, 'A picture is worth a thousand words,' but I think, 'A thousand words is worth many, many pictures," She said to me.  
  
I feel a little tune coming up in my mind. I hummed it a bit first. Its…like in my heart. I can see usagi, and I sang…  
  
****  
  
  
  
Usagi pulled the sheet off, listening to something. She heard Seiya's voice…and it made her feel comfortable…  
  
  
  
"In a little while  
  
surely you'll be mine…"  
  
  
  
She opened her mouth and sang too…  
  
  
  
"In a little while I'll be there."  
  
  
  
I listen to Usagi. Can she feel it too? The music….  
  
"In a little while  
  
This hurt will hurt no more…"  
  
*  
  
"I'll be home, love"  
  
  
  
********  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When the night takes a deep breath  
  
And the daylight has no air  
  
If I crawl, if I come crawling home  
  
WiIl you be there  
  
  
  
In a little while  
  
I won't (be) blown by every breeze  
  
Friday night running  
  
To Sunday on my knees  
  
  
  
  
  
That girl, that girl  
  
She's mine  
  
And I've know her since  
  
  
  
  
  
Since you were a little girl  
  
With Spanish eyes  
  
Oh, when I saw her  
  
In a pram they pushed her by  
  
  
  
My, how you've grown  
  
Well it's been  
  
It's been a little while  
  
  
  
Slow down my beating heart  
  
Man dreams one day to fly  
  
A man takes a rocket ship into the skies  
  
He lives on a star that's dying in the night  
  
And follows in the trail  
  
The scatter of light  
  
  
  
Turn it on  
  
Turn it on  
  
You turn me on  
  
  
  
Slow down my beating heart  
  
Slowly, slowly love  
  
Slow down my beating heart  
  
Slowly, slowly love  
  
Slow down my beating heart  
  
Slowly, slowly love…..  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A while later, we ate breakfast silently, and she hadn't said anything to me, not even when I came. I understood her confusion.  
  
  
  
Later, she said to me…  
  
"Why are you back here, Seiya?"  
  
I lowered my eyes sadly, not looking at her. "I…"  
  
I could feel her blue eyes wandering on me…  
  
"I wanted to come here….for a very long time. I just wanted to see how you and the others are."  
  
Usagi smiled softly. "We are fine…just a bit quiet around here, but we are fine. Where is Yaten-kun, and Taiki-kun?"  
  
I gulped, and licked the side of my lips. "It's…complicated…"  
  
"Oh…"  
  
We sat there for what seemed like 6 hours. We both suddenly spoke at the same time.  
  
"I…"  
  
"Is…"  
  
We stared…it was kind of humorous. She blushed. "You first…"  
  
I shrugged. "Um…how is…Mamoru?"  
  
She widened her eyes, and tears came down…really fast. I was surprised.  
  
"U-usagi…I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked that-"  
  
"No…no…its ok, I guess…but…Mamoru…" She sniffed.  
  
"Usagi…you can tell me, did something happen?"  
  
She nodded.  
  
  
  
~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~  
  
  
  
The youma tightened its grip as Tuxedo Kamen as he coughed.  
  
"Mamo-chan!!" Sailor Moon yelled. She ran toward the youma, and tried to un- grip the youma's hands.  
  
"GET out of the way!" It shoved Sailor Moon with its arms, and she flew backwards, crashing into a tree.  
  
"Sailor Moon!!" The other scouts shouted.  
  
"Save him! Save Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon outstretched her arm and her moon tier appeared in her hand.  
  
"S-Sailor Moon…" Mamoru choked, and a small dribble of blood flowed out the corner of his mouth.  
  
The youma grinned and threw him aside. "Foolish man! You dare get in my way, you get the consequence. Now, it's time for you to go to hell with him, sailor scouts!"  
  
Sailor Moon cried, "NO! Mamo-chan! DAMNIT….!"  
  
"Usagi! What…" Sailor Pluto called out.  
  
She was mad, and she ran toward the youma again. "I HATE YOU! If you killed him…!"  
  
She grabbed her tiara, and threw it at the youma. It chopped its head off, and blood splattered on the ground. She then ran to Mamoru with anguish sobs.  
  
Mamoru opened his eyes, and smiled at Usagi. He slowly started to disappear as Usagi held him.  
  
"Mamo-chan…Mamo-chan…you can't go…you can't! It was only a youma, you can live…" She said quickly between her sobs.  
  
"Usako…I'm just happy that you're not badly hurt, I was happy to protect you. Now I'm happy dying, knowing you're ok…" he said softly, but more blood came out.  
  
Usagi wiped it off with her glove. "Mamo-chan…you're not going to go…your not, I won't let you…" Her eyes widened as he became so transparent, her arms went through his body. He glowed, and light sparkles from him floated into the air.  
  
"Sailor Moon…Usako…be safe….and I love you." He closed his eyes and completely disappeared.  
  
Usagi held the air, as she stared blankly into the night. "Mamo…M-Mamo- chan…don't...leave….don't…." She looked up, and screamed, "Mamo-Chan!! MAMO- CHAN!!"  
  
She sat up in such fury, she grabbed the youma's head, and slammed it into a jagged rock, making it burst and splatter blood everywhere.  
  
"Mamo-chan…"  
  
~*End FLASHBACK*~  
  
  
  
Usagi buried her head in Seiya's arms. She sobbed, and said quietly, "He….he said…he was happy…dying, knowing that…I'm safe…"  
  
I didn't say anything, just hugged Usagi. How sad…Mamoru died for Usagi. A small tear came out of my left eye. Things…were now so sad now. Why…? Why does everything happen so suddenly? Did God know this was going to happen, he knew, people were going to suffer?  
  
"That…was several weeks ago…" Usagi mumbled.  
  
"Usagi…"I said slowly, "I'm so sorry…"  
  
Usagi put her small head on my shoulder and whispered in my ear. "Just…*you* don't go anywhere…I don't want anyone else…especially you, to leave me for my own sake and safety."  
  
I smiled, and whispered back, "I can promise…I can promise that I will protect you, but I won't go anywhere. I can promise you that."  
  
She sighed with relief in it. "I'm so glad…you are here."  
  
Her face came really close when she said that. I became a bit nervous when her nose rubbed against mine playfully. She smoothed her finger on my cheek, and gave a light kiss on my lips.  
  
I grinned. She smiled.  
  
"We are being weird, childish, and maybe have to learn a lot…" I said randomly.  
  
"I don't mind." She hugged me around my neck, and a kissed her on her cheek.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
  
  
AHHH…do not kill me!! I know, it is WAY to cheesy, but hey…it's my first romance, and I'm kind of listening to romantic music, so sue me. ^-^ please review now. 


	13. Take My Hand

*******  
  
  
  
  
  
World of Music and Confusion  
  
  
  
Chapter 14: Take My Hand  
  
_______________________  
  
  
  
  
  
3 weeks later….  
  
  
  
"So, Usagi, how are you doing on earth besides the incident?" Princess Kakyuu asked.  
  
Usagi smiled. "Oh, everything is fine, thank you. The others are finally doing what they wanted to do for their dream."  
  
"How is Miss Mizuno?" Taiki asked.  
  
"She's great! She graduated fast, and she's a doctor now. She misses you."  
  
"Princess…" I began. "May I show Usagi somewhere after dinner?"  
  
"Of course. Just be back by 10."  
  
I nodded, and grinned at Usagi. She smiled warmly.  
  
  
  
*****  
  
A while ago, Usagi and I went to visit Kinmoku, since I needed to let Kakyuu, Yaten, and Taiki that I was ok. Usagi also wanted to see how they were doing, and she missed them. It was such a surprise for them, and they were so happy to see me "alive" they said. Kakyuu gave small kisses, Taiki hugged me really hard, and Yaten…well, Yaten just hit me behind my head and screamed at me to never do that again.  
  
We stopped…  
  
"Seiya…this place. It's peaceful, and beautiful." She looked around. We were at "my meadow".  
  
I looked at the tree sadly. Hearing the soft ring of the wind chimes made me want to cry. Usagi took my hand and squeezed it.  
  
"Seiya…you miss Jordan, don't you?" She said.  
  
I nodded. I told her about Jordan, and Usagi said she wanted to help me by feeling my pain. I know she had already been in enough pain.  
  
Kakyuu did not tell me what happened to Jordan. She really didn't know what really happened to her, but all we know that she is gone. She was like a picked-up fallen angel from heaven, and was really sent to help me. A nice friend was also sent.  
  
  
  
_______  
  
  
  
Touch my skin and tell me what your thinking,  
  
Take my hand and show me where we're going  
  
Lie down next to me,  
  
Look into my eyes and tell me,  
  
Oh tell me what you're seeing  
  
__________  
  
  
  
We sat against the shady tree, and let the soft breeze run through us. Usagi slowly began to drift to A sleep, and I closed my eyes and listen to the wind chimes.  
  
  
  
  
  
**  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,  
  
What you feel now is what I feel for you  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
  
  
**  
  
I heard a soft voice carrying with the wind…a soft one…  
  
  
  
Your…love…  
  
  
  
"…is better the ice cream…"  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
  
  
  
See my eyes, they carry your reflection,  
  
Watch my lips and hear the words I'm telling you  
  
Give your trust to me and look into my heart and show me,  
  
Show me what you're doing  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So sit on top of the world and tell me how you're feeling,  
  
What you feel is what I feel for you  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you,  
  
I'll always be alone, if I'm lying to you  
  
  
  
  
  
Take your time, if I'm lying to you,  
  
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
  
Feel the sun on your face and tell me what you're thinking  
  
Catch the snow on your tongue and show me how it tastes  
  
  
  
  
  
Take my hand and if I'm lying to you, I'll always be alone,  
  
If I'm lying to you  
  
Take your time and if I'm lying to you,  
  
I know you'll find that you believe me, you believe me  
  
  
  
  
  
****  
  
  
  
  
  
The world…has much confusion in it. Music…can conquer it.  
  
I have many things to learn.  
  
  
  
"…Everybody knows how to fight…"  
  
  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
________  
  
  
  
  
  
~Sigh~, well I hoped you enjoyed it. ~Hears crickets~ ^_^;;; ok, well, now prepare…  
  
For what you have all been waiting for….  
  
^-^ (You know what it is)  
  
Ok, then. Review please. 


	14. I'm making a cd based on this fic!

^_^;; No this is not a sequel or denouement. Just a little thing I wanted to do. And if you want to ask me about my other stories I'm working on: "Realm Sailor Scouts, A dream come true" I'm still working a bit on that one. Please don't get too bored with it, because it'll eventually bring out all the action stuff and stuff. And the new fic, "A thousand Miles" (yeah I changed the title) I'm working on that one too. If I have time, I might update it pretty soon.  
  
So…what is this you say? Well, since "World of Music and Confusion" basically has many songs, I'm making it's own CD soundtrack, and of course it's based on all the songs the fic has. There are a little extra too, and I'll give the lyrics of it. ^_^; you don't even have to review for this, I was just bored. And I'll give the artist name if you want to search for the song yourself. All titles are put in order by the chapter order.  
  
  
  
"World of Music and Confusion" The soundtrack inspired by the fanfic by Angel of Reality.  
  
1. Ice Cream (Live Version) By Sarah Mclachlan- Mirror Ball Album in concert  
  
2. Good Enough, by Sarah Mclachlan- Fumbling Towards Ecstasy CD Album  
  
3. Hey, Man!, by Nelly Furtado- Whoa Nelly! CD Album  
  
4. Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out of, Performed by U2-All you can't leave behind CD Album  
  
5. *I'll Be Okay-by Amanda Marshall  
  
6. Hold On, by Sarah Mclachlan- Fumbling Towards Ecstasy CD Album  
  
7. Lost, by Sarah Mclachlan- Solace CD Album  
  
8. *Uphill Battle (Instrumental), Performed by Sarah Mclachlan-Touch CD Album  
  
9. I Will Remember You (Live Version) by Sarah Mclachlan-Mirror Ball Album in concert  
  
10. When You Look at the World, Performed by U2-All That You Can't Leave Behind  
  
11. Angel, by Sarah Mclachlan –Surfacing CD Album  
  
12. *Teach Me Tonight- Performed by George Winston piano solos CD Plains Album  
  
13. In A Little While, by U2-All that you can't leave behind CD Album  
  
14. *Pua Tubarose, Performed by Keola Beamer & George Winston Guitar solo  
  
15. Take My Hand, by Dido-No Angel CD Album  
  
16. Ice Cream (Original Version) by Sarah Mclachlan- Fumbling Towards Ecstasy CD Album  
  
  
  
*Songs that were not included in the story  
  
"I'll Be Okay" By Amanda Marshall  
  
It's time to let you go  
  
It's time to say goodbye  
  
There's no more excuses  
  
No more tears to cry  
  
There's been so many changes  
  
I was so confused  
  
All along you were the one  
  
All the time I never knew  
  
I want you to be happy  
  
You're my best friend  
  
But it's so hard to let you go now  
  
All that could have been  
  
I'll always have the memories  
  
She'll always have you  
  
Fate has a way of changing  
  
Just when you don't want it to  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Throw away the chains  
  
Let love fly away  
  
Till love comes again  
  
I'll be okay  
  
Life passes so quickly  
  
You gotta take the time  
  
Or you'll miss what really matters  
  
You'll miss all the signs  
  
I've spent my life searching  
  
For what was always there  
  
Sometimes it will be too late  
  
Sometimes it won't be fair  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I won't give up  
  
I won't give in  
  
I can't recreate what just might have been  
  
I know that my heart will find love again  
  
Now is the time to begin  
  
[Chorus]  
  
I can't hold on forever baby  
  
I'll be okay  
  
  
  
For other lyrics, read "World of Music and Confusion"  
  
For the best lyrics of Sarah Mclachlan go to www.sarahfan.com. You can listen to a bit of her music with the flash player slideshow, or just search for 'em.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs, but I do own the CD, but not the songs in it. Just the CD.  
  
Any questions e-mail me realmsmv19@hotmail.com, or AIM me by AngelOHarlem. 


End file.
